Bertram
Bertram (born Owen Shaw) is a recurring antagonist on the hit-comedy series Family Guy and the other components of its franchise, most notably the video games. After being declared insane and getting locked up in a mental institution, family man Peter Griffin, who had just lost his entire family, created a fantasy world where his wife and children were still alive. His most devastating loss, without a doubt, was that of his unborn son, who he posthumously named Stewie, due to the fact whilst all of his other loved ones had passed, they still got to live in the first place, even if they did feel more pain than joy. Stewie, unfortunantly, was never even born and never even got to feel anything in the first place. To cope with such a cruel realization, Peter came up with the idea that a sperm lurking in Lois's body would talk to and give happpiness to Stewie whilst he was in the womb. Thus, Bertram was born. He is the imaginary friend that Peter imagined kept Stewie company during his struggle in Lois's stomach. After feeling extremely comforted by this idea, Peter decided to add Bertram into his fantasy world. While the fictional Stewie endured the pain in the womb, Bertram, who was still just a sperm who miraculously survived failure to reach the egg, spoke to him from outside. Out of sympathy, he talked to Stewie to help him cope, and the two formed a bond, despite never laying eyes on each other. Unfortunately, their friendship ended immediately after Stewie's birth, and Stewie forgot all about Bertram as he set out on his goal for world domination, but Bertram, on the other hand, would remember this time till the day he died. After being born himself, Bertram reunited with Stewie, but by then the care he had for him had completely vanished, and the two became arch-enemies that would stop at nothing to conquer the world and have the other crushed. Personality Original Bertram's personality is very similar to Stewie's, yet there are many differences. Like Stewie, Bertram possesses a genius-level intellect but has displayed many sociopathic tendencies. He holds little to no regard for other people, who he views as inferior, and will kill them without a second thought if they get in his way. Also just like Stewie, Bertram is an extreme megalomaniac obsessed with domination and ruling over other people, hence his plans for world domination. He is also shown to be incredibly manipulative, such as when he got many other children on his playground to fight to the death against Stewie, or when he made Stewie's own army turn against him. Unlike Stewie, however, Bertram is incredibly calm and collected. He holds his emotions back and thinks things through more clearly. He is also much better at planning things out and can think ten steps ahead of any situation. However, despite these cruel characteristics, Bertram does have many redeeming qualities. He shows to possess quite an amount of honor, as when Stewie held him at knifepoint while in Peter's testicles, Bertram told him to finish him off instead of begging for mercy. Although he would later plea for his life when Stewie held him at swordpoint during their war at the playground, he was absolutely disgraced and hated himself for doing so, and would later be willing to sacrifice himself to achieve his goals. He also offered Stewie a toy to play with so that he could spend his final moments in joy after telling him that he would erase him from history and was openly honest about his ambitions. Besides this, he was willing to let go of the past and offered Stewie an alliance to cease the fighting between the two when he encountered him once again at the playground. Although he couldn't care less about most of the people around him, Bertram has morals. Although he is more than willing to kill someone if they got in the way of his plans, Bertram never kills for reasons such as pleasure or impatience. Stewie breaking these specific morals is what caused Bertram to lost faith in him in the first place. Additionally, despite his disregard for others, he, like Stewie, has shown to deeply care about certain people in his life. During his time keeping Stewie company in Lois's stomach, Bertram deeply cared for Stewie, and even talked him out of killing himself, but would unfortunately lose his faith in him after many trials and tribulations. Also, unlike Stewie, he sincerely loved his mother, and was devastated after she was murdered. After his mother's death and being sexually assaulted at the foster home he was placed into, Bertram evolved from simply a cold-hearted mastermind to a violent sociopath. Unlike before, where he simply just didn't care about other people, Bertram began to actually enjoy hurting and killing others, such as when he snapped the neck of a toddler during breakfast. He also became incredibly apathetic and saw reality as worthless, as after he realized that he would destroy everything by erasing Stewie, Bertram didn't care and shot Da Vinci in the chest, killing him. Bertram then attempted to kill Stewie with a large boulder, only to be shot dead, killed by the person he once saved. Finally, despite his advanced vocabulary and mature attitude, Bertram is still a child at heart. He enjoys playing with toys, hanging around the playground, and watching ants walk across a stone. Even in serious situations, he still can just try to have fun like any kid would, such as when he happily went down the slide while swordfighting Stewie, or when he cheerfully played a game of 20 Questions with him while stuck in a tree even though they had just tried to kill each other seconds earlier. Relationships 'Stewie Griffin ' Stewie is Bertram's half-brother and arch-nemesis. The two have a long and complicated history. During his time keeping Stewie company in Lois's stomach, Bertram deeply cared for Stewie. He inspired him to have hope and even talked him out of committing suicide. Even after Stewie's birth, Bertram watched him grow up through Peter's eyes. However, after witnessing the horrible atrocities Stewie had committed, such as him burying a bunch of toddlers alive or locking his babysitter's boyfriend in his car trunk where he eventually suffocated to death, Bertram began to lose faith in him. When Stewie entered Peter's testicles and destroyed Bertram's home, Bertram attempted to kill Stewie without hesitation. However, after Stewie expressed interest in having him as a sibling, he began to reconcile with Stewie and believed the two could truly be the brothers he had always wanted them to be. Bertram even helped Stewie escape Peter's body and expressed sorrow that Stewie was leaving. Unfortunately, after realizing that Stewie suspected that he would betray him, and witnessing many other horrible deeds Stewie had committed, along with coming to the conclusion that Stewie only wanted him as a sibling to help him with his crimes, Bertram once again lost faith in the baby he had spent nine months giving comfort to. Although Bertram respectfully greeted Stewie at the playground after being born, he immediately declared war on him after finding him a threat to his rule without a second thought. Bertram would later come to truly hate Stewie and became his arch-rival after losing control of the playground to him and being humiliated in front of all of his followers. The two would then face off against each other two more times, both times Stewie would win. After his mother's death and being sexually assaulted at foster care, Bertram began to blame all of his pain on Stewie and hated him more than anything, stating that if he were not defeated by him, he would have the confidence and pride to protect his mother and defend himself. Bertram hated Stewie so much that he was willing to erase all of reality just to kill him; a mistake he would pay an incredible price for. After eavesdropping on a conversation Stewie had with an arms dealer, Bertram found out that Stewie had invented a time machine, and developed a scheme to erase Stewie from history by going back in time to kill Leonardo da Vinci, one of Stewie's ancestors. With his plan set, Bertram snuck into the Griffin household and found the time machine, but Stewie caught him in the act. Fully believing Stewie could not possibly stop him, Bertram revealed his plan and gave Stewie a toy to play with to honorably give him an enjoyable final moment. This managed to distract Stewie and allowed Bertram to travel back into Renaissance Italy to kill da Vinci. Fortunately, Stewie managed to get in the way of Bertram's plans, but only temporarily, as Bertram would soon have Stewie, Brian, and da Vinci all at arrowpoint, and despite being told that he could destroy everything, Bertram's hatred for Stewie overdrove his care for himself or anything else. He shot Da Vinci in the heart, killing him instantly. In anger, Stewie grabbed the crossbow from Bertram and shot his brother in the chest and head, killing him. Bold (Ctrl+B)Italic (Ctrl+I)Add linkInsert/Remove Bulleted ListInsert/Remove Numbered ListIncrease IndentDecrease Indent Murders Committed 'Original Bertram ' ''' Murders #'''One of Stewie's soldiers: While engaging in dogfight combat against Stewie and his army, Bertram shot and killed one of Stewie's soldiers with a missile. #'A Toddler at his Daycare: '''After being sexually assaulted at foster care, Bertram began experiencing homicidal urges. When breakfast came to an end, Bertram snapped the neck of one of the other toddlers while no one was looking out of curiosity of what it would feel like to kill a person for no other reason than to just simply want to. #'Leonardo da Vinci: Shot him in the heart with a crossbow in order to wipe Stewie from history. Bertram would pay a heavy price for this as his older brother would kill him shortly after as retribution. Stewie would then manage to keep himself in history and save the universe by infusing da Vinci's girlfriend with his DNA. Deaths Responsible For #'Many of the Children at his Playground: '''While fighting with Stewie, Bertram assembled a massive army of children at his playground and had them fight to the death against Stewie and his own forces, resulting in many, many casualties. Stewie would later kill off the remainder of Bertram's army while hunting for him in order to find out what his master plan was. Additionally, Bertram would then unintentionally set many children on fire while trying to kill Stewie with his laser gun. Trivia • Bertram's death is very similar to Stewie's in ''Lois Kills Stewie. Both deaths involved being shot in the chest and then the head, both were killed by an older family member, and both were killed after apparently seeming victorious. • Coincidentally, Bertram has many associations with the number 3: *Bertram appeared in three episodes of the television series. *Bertram has three siblings: Stewie, Chris, and Meg. *Bertram has directly killed three people (see list above). *Bertram has three freckles on each half of his face. *In the series, Bertram has driven three different aircrafts; his sperm ship in ''Emission Impossible'', a helicopter in '''Sibling Rivalry, ''and Da Vinci's winged flyer in '''The Big Bang Theory.'' *Bertram has been armed with three different weapons throughout the series: a laser gun in '''Emission Impossible, '''a sword in '''Sibling Rivalry, and a crossbow in The Big Bang Theory''. '' *Bertram has wrestled with Stewie three times in the series: the first time was in Emission Impossible'','' '''while the other two times were in '''The Big Bang Theory.'' '' *Bertram has physically hurt Stewie three times in the series: the first time was in Emission Impossible where he knocked him out with a sleeper's hold, the second time was in Sibling Rivalry'' ''where he gave him chicken pox,' ' and the third time was in the The Big Bang Theory'' ''where he threw a brick''' ''' at Stewie, breaking his jaw. *Finally, Bertram's hatred for Stewie has three main causes: **The fact that although Bertram spent nine months keeping Stewie, the baby who cost him a chance to be born which also almost resulted in his death, company while he was in the womb, Stewie forgot all about Bertram immediately after birth and committed many dishonorable crimes that went against Bertram's morals. **Stewie beat Bertram numerous times which not only destroyed his forces and humiliated him, but cost him his dignity as he was forced to beg for his life and later dishonorably call for his mother to save himself. **Bertram fully convinced himself that his mother's death and him being sexually assaulted was Stewie's fault, as he believed that if he had not lost all his confidence due to his defeats at the hands of Stewie, he would have had the courage to protect his mother and defend himself from his rapist.